


Nurture Over Nature

by BrittanyChayanne



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittanyChayanne/pseuds/BrittanyChayanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cast off Berk after his birth, Hiccup washes up on the shores of Outcast, and is raised as Alvin’s ward and consort. Just how much of a role does nurturing play?</p><p>ON HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_This is Outcast Island. It’s about a week off the border of ‘you’re doomed’ and a few days short of ‘turn back while you have the chance’. The food here is tough and inedible, but we find a way to make it work. The people are what you would expect. Men banished from their homelands, women who were captured as prizes of war._

_We have a little problem on Outcast. You see, some people have mosquitoes, or geese. We have dragons._

_Crazy, right?_

_My name is Hiccup. I’ve been here since I was young. They say they found me inches from death in a cave when I was barely a year old. All I know of my past is my name. But I have my theories._

_I was raised by a man named Alvin the Treacherous. He’s the chief here. He took me in when I washed up and looked after me ever since. Everything I know, I learned from him. He says that I’ll be his consort one day. It seems like a good thing. I really do like him._

_My story starts on a day like any other. If I had known what was about to happen… I never would have left the safety of that house._


	2. Chapter 2

“Please Alvin? Please please please please pleeeeeease?” Hiccup’s hands were clasped in front of him as he bounced on the balls of his feet, staring up at his guardian pleadingly. “It’s just one little trip, I won’t get hurt, you know I won’t.”

“You know you’re not allowed to leave the island Hiccup.” Alvin chastised. Hiccup groaned. If it were anyone else, Hiccup would simply insult, threaten and punch until he got his way, but that never worked with Alvin.

“They’re barely going off the coast! Come on, please? Pretty please? Pretty please with berries on top?” He stepped closer and grabbed his arm, lowering his voice to a whisper as he pouted. “I’ll be good, I  _promise_..”

Alvin stared at him for a few moments, until Hiccup started squirming under his gaze, before throwing his hands up in defeat. “Bah! Alright. But bring your ax. And if Magnus tells you to do something, you do it. Understood?” Hiccup cheered and hugged him.

“Thanks Alvin!” He grinned at him before charging up to the house to get his weapon and notebook. On the docks, Alvin glared at his crew. It was only a fishing trip, and there were only four men on board, but he didn’t trust any of them with Hiccup.

“A hair on his head gets touched and your heads end up on a pike.” He growled in warning as Hiccup came running back. He rolled his eyes at Alvin’s threatening.

“I’ll be  _fine_  Alvin. Don’t worry so much.” He hugged the chief again, leaning up to kiss his cheek before jumping down on to the boat. “I’ll see you tonight!” He waved as they cast off. Alvin didn’t have a chance to respond before he had run off again, staring over the side of the boat excitedly.

In his seventeen years, Hiccup had never been on a boat. He’d never left the island. Hell, he’d only been allowed to freely explore on his own for five years, after he’d passed his dragon exam. Before anyone could stop him, Hiccup had climbed up on the hull, crouching down as he watched the water rush past below them.

“Hiccup! Get down from there!” Magnus called from behind him.

“I’m fine!” Hiccup shouted back, rolling his eyes. Magnus was the worst of the chaperones that Alvin stuck him with. They all were concerned for his safety – mainly because if anything happened to him they would die an incredibly painful death – but at least the others understood that he was strong. He was more than capable of taking care of himself, something he told Alvin all the time, but Magnus treated him like a child.

When they were a few miles away from the island, the men started dropping the nets and settling in for the long wait ahead. Hiccup watched the process curiously from his perch before settling down himself, pulling his ax from its holster on his back and scraping a sharpening stone over it until the edge was perfect. He tensed as the scar on his left calf started to ache.

“Get down!” He screamed, just in time to see a Scauldren rearing up from the water.


	3. Chapter 3

Astrid Hofferson walked along the beach, her fingers playing with the tail of her braid absentmindedly. She was meeting with Fishlegs to help him with his dragon fighting skills, and the boy was late. Her eyes turned to the sky as she heard him come running up behind her, panting harshly.

“Astrid!”

“You’re late Fishlegs.”

“Yeah, but- You gotta see this!”

Before she knew what was happening, Astrid was being dragged down the shoreline, until she started to see bits of destroyed wood. What was so special about a wrecked ship?

“I didn’t think any of them were actually- But then he started groaning and I think he’s hurt!” Fishlegs was saying. He pulled her to the center of the debris, where three bodies lay. The one closest to them, a scrawny thing that couldn’t be more than twelve by the size of him, coughed and pushed himself over to his back, hacking up water. Astrid pulled her ax warily. The boy was an Outcast, if the clothes were any indication.

Eyes flashing open, Hiccup’s instincts reacted before he did, rolling back and on to his feet as he armed himself. His gaze flicked from the strangers in front of him, to the fallen soldiers around him, and the scattered remains of the ship.

“Who are you?” He demanded of the blonde woman before him. “Where am I?”

“Easy there.” Astrid said slowly, hoping she could calm down the poor kid before he did something stupid. “My name is Astrid.. You’re on Berk. Do you remember your name?”

“Of course I do.” Hiccup snarled. “I’m not an idiot.”

Astrid sighed and shook her head. “Look, you’re hurt. Let’s get you up to the Great Hall, okay? We’ll get you something to eat and we can figure out what to do.”

Hiccup stared at her for what felt like hours, before very slowly relaxing his stance. Astrid let out a breath of relief and nodded.

“Come on, follow us.”

While Astrid set Hiccup up with some food and a healer that seemed to annoy the boy more than anything, Fishlegs ran to get the chief.

“He’s only a kid, but he seems to know how to fight. He said his name was Hiccup.” Fishlegs explained. Stoick tensed briefly at the name before shaking his head. This boy was a child, his son would have been well on his way to adulthood now.. Thanking Fishlegs, he stood, and headed for the Great Hall.

“I’m fine woman! Lay off!” Hiccup snapped as Astrid tried to coax him into letting the healer help him. The Outcast cringed at even the thought of someone touching him, so it was no surprise that he had nearly decapitated Mildew when his arm was grabbed unexpectedly. Astrid had apologized profusely to the old man while Hiccup just glared daggers.

“Astrid!” Hiccup turned as the doors opened again and a large man strode in, easily the size of Alvin. He was, however, better kept, and much better fed. The man froze when he met Hiccup’s gaze.

The boy’s unruly hair fell just past his jawbones, his bright green eyes distrusting as he stared back at the chief. The soft curve of his jaw was all his mother, as well as the nose that scrunched up defiantly.

“Hiccup..” Stoick said, sounding like the breath had been knocked from him. It wasn’t far off from how he felt. “Son..”


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup sat in the chief’s house, shifting uncomfortably. The old man wouldn’t take his eyes off him, and it was getting annoying.

“I never thought you could have survived..” His ‘father’ repeated, dazed. Hiccup rolled his eyes. Don’t get him wrong, he was excited, but really. The man was turning into a blubbery mess.

He said that there had been a wreck when he was an infant. The ship had run aground on a reef and only a few people survived. They had all thought Hiccup was dead. As pleased as Hiccup was to finally know what happen, his new-found father was far too overbearing. He just wanted to go home.

_Alvin,_

_A Scauldren attacked the fishing ship. I don’t know if the others made it back, but Darren and Magnus are dead. I don’t really remember what happened, but I washed up on an island called Berk. You’ll never guess who I met here._

_I’m safe. Please don’t get yourself worked up worrying over me. I promise I’ll figure out how to get back to Outcast Island as soon as I can._

_Hiccup._

Hiccup caught a lucky break when Johann showed up on Berk later that day. He utterly refused to take Hiccup as a passenger, which wasn’t that surprising considering how often he’d stolen from him, but with a little ‘persuading’, he agreed to alter his usual course and head straight to Outcast to deliver Hiccup’s letter. He didn’t even stay the night on Berk before casting off again. Hiccup watched the boat disappear with a heavy sigh. It would take until noon the next day for Johann to be in Outcast waters, then he had to navigate the rocks to get to Alvin. Hiccup would be here for a while.

* * *

As it was, Alvin’s ships were already in neutral waters, spread out as they searched frantically for Hiccup. It was Savage’s ship that first ran in to Johann. The man snatched Hiccup’s letter despite the trader’s protests, his eyes widening as he scanned the page.

“Set a course for Berk!” He shouted. “Get us there by tomorrow or it’ll be your heads!”

* * *

Hiccup had left the house before the sun rose. A few of the villagers noticed the boy climbing up a hill, but they lost sight of him after that. In the end, he had scaled to the highest peak he could find on Berk, staring out at the ocean in dismay. He shouldn’t be getting his hopes up. Alvin likely wouldn’t even get his letter until nightfall.

With a sigh, he pulled up his pant leg to rub at the scar on his calf. The three long, shallow marks wrapped around his leg, still twinging with pain occasionally. He had gotten it during his first hunting trip without Alvin, when he was eleven years old. A Changewing had gotten the drop on him and nearly taken his lower leg. Alvin had been beside himself, freaking out on Hiccup for being careless and on the men for letting Hiccup stray so far from the hunting party. It had taken weeks to calm him down. Since then, the scar always ached when there were dragons nearby.

He sat up there for hours, his mind wandering back to his home. About this time, he would be in the forest with Alvin, tracking prey. Morning hunts were something they did no matter what, every day. Sometimes they found dragons, other times they managed to find wild boar or the occasional deer if they were lucky. Hiccup had gotten particularly good at taking down dragons in flight, his ax slicing through their throats as they fell to the ground.

Tears pricked at Hiccup’s eyes and he wiped them away quickly. He was a  _warrior_. He wasn’t weak. He wasn’t some kind of crying wimp. The blade of his ax swung down to stab into the dirt below him.

“Enemy ships approaching!” The shout made Hiccup perk up. Rolling to his feet, to narrowed his eyes against the glare of the sun until he could make out the sails of the ships.

“Alvin!”

Hiccup’s feet found a skittering path down the cliff with ease, falling in to a roll when a stone shifted under his foot. He scrambled back on to his feet quickly, barreling down to the docks. He had to dodge between Berkians who were all wielding weapons of some sort, or ushering children into the Great Hall. Everyone seemed to pause as they saw the Outcast raised teen racing down the docks. It seemed to shock them into remembering that the Outcast ships might not be there to attack.

Coming to a halt at the end of the docks, Hiccup found himself standing beside his father, leaning out over the edge like he could will himself on to the ship.

“Hiccup.. You don’t have to go back there.” The teen gawked and whirled around to glare at the chief.

“You say that like I don’t  _want_  to go back.” He said shortly. “Outcast is my home. I belong there.”

“You belong  _here_. With me. With your people.”

Hiccup frowned and looked down. “I’m.. incredibly happy to have found you, Stoick, but.. I belong with the Outcasts. They’re my people.” As he spoke, the ship slowed to a halt beside them. Tearing his eyes from his father, Hiccup grabbed the edge of the boat and pulled himself up, tackling Savage with a hug. The lieutenant froze for a moment, shocked by the contact, but patted his shoulder. “You have no idea how happy I am to see you Savage.” Hiccup admitted under his breath before drawing away. He looked back at his father for a moment before clearing his throat. “Ah, this is Savage. Savage, this is-”

“Stoick the Vast.” Savage sneered. Hiccup paused.

“How do you know my father?” He demanded.

“Father?” Savage balked, before glaring at Stoick. “I should have known.. Hiccup, this man is the reason you ended up on our shores.”

“Yeah, there was a shipwreck, he told me.” Hiccup huffed, getting annoyed.

“Is that what he told you? Hm.” Savage stepped closer to Hiccup, positioning himself so he was between the boy and Stoick. “It’s Berk law that when a hiccup is born, they are cast off the island. If there was actually an accident, I’ll eat my shield.” Hiccup tensed, his jaw clenching tight. His narrowed eyes stared through to Stoick’s core, hatred burning in his gaze. Savage stepped away quickly.

“…Is it true?” He hissed.

“Hiccup, you have to understand-”

“Is. It. True?” Hiccup shouted, his hand flying up to grip the handle of his ax.

“…Yes. But son-” Stoick’s pleads were cut short as the ax flew past him, taking off part of his beard and nicking his ear before embedding in the pole behind him. Hiccup launched off the boat, his forearm slamming up to press against Stoick’s throat. With a surprising strength, he pinning him to the pole.

“Don’t call me that. Don’t you  _dare_.”

“You have to understand, Hic-”

“I don’t have to  _understand_  anything!” Hiccup roared, his arm pressing harder against him. “If I ever see you again - ever - I will kill you.” He snarled, before tearing his weapon from the wood. He turned sharply and jumped back on to the boat with ease, the crew parting as he stalked past them. “Take me home.” He snapped at Savage before slamming the door to the private rooms.

The men on board flinched as they heard a scream and a smash, the unmistakable sound of Hiccup slamming his ax in to something repeatedly. For how small and weak he looked, Hiccup was strong. It was something he had often used to his advantage. Everyone on Outcast had seen him fight, knew that when he got mad he could go spiraling into a rage that often meant death for someone. And yet, the calm, soft demeanor that he usually carried himself with tended to make people forget that.

Before they even had a chance to dock that night, Hiccup had launched himself off the boat, not sparing a look back as he started to run. It wasn’t the all out sprint of trying to escape, but he held a steady pace as he slipped into the forest, ignoring Savage’s shouts for him to stop.

Alvin was  _not_  going to be pleased.


	5. Chapter 5

The Outcast chief found his ward in the forest that morning, in the clearing they always passed through during their hunts. He stayed back at the tree line, watching the boy. He was stoking a fire, sitting close to it so the light danced across his smooth skin. His lips had been bitten raw, the skin red and irritated. His ax sat next to him, the bloodied blade dug into the ground. There was a slain Zippleback behind him, and a few dead boars a few feet to his side.

“I thought you would have come straight home.” He finally spoke, enjoying the way Hiccup jumped to his feet, weapon at the ready. He couldn’t help a smirk. The boy was so perfectly trained, a hair-triggered bomb that only Alvin could deactivate. He relaxed when he saw it was Alvin, the ax dropping to the ground again.

“Alvin..” He whispered, hesitating for a moment until the chief lifted a hand. Hiccup slid in to his arms without another word.

“I was worried about you boy.” Alvin said, a large hand rubbing his back. “Knew I shouldn’t have let you go.”

Hiccup sighed quietly as he pressed his forehead to the man’s heart. “You don’t have to worry about that anymore.. I’m never leaving this island again.”

“Savage told me you met Stoick.” Hiccup tensed and growled at the name until Alvin flicked his ear.

“Sorry. That guy pisses me off.” His teeth bared slightly. “I should have killed him when I had the chance..”

“I think you killed enough to make up for it.” Alvin said with a smirk, looking at the dead animals behind them. Hiccup blushed.

“I found them when I went running. The Zippleback tried to steal them.”

“Three boars and a dragon. You certainly learned well.” Hiccup flushed again and made a pleased sound at the praise.

“I’m sorry I ran off.” Hiccup said quietly. “I just needed some time to cool down. …Were you really worried about me?” He asked shyly, peeking up at him.

“Of course I was Hiccup. Now come on, I’ll help ya bring these in and you can get some rest. You’ve got a big day tomorrow.”

Hiccup smiled brightly at the reminder and followed his mentor, slinging a boar over his shoulder and heading out of the forest. They dropped the meat off at the food stores to be taken care of, before Alvin took Hiccup home.

“This is my last night in my own room..” Hiccup mused, looking around the small room he’d been given when he first arrived. There were sketches littering the walls and table, as well as a few books he’d managed to get from Trader Johann. The place didn’t looked very lived in, but that didn’t surprise him. He spent every free minute at home with Alvin.

For as long as he could remember, Hiccup had been told that he would one day be Alvin’s consort. The man had trained him, molded him into the ideal specimen until Hiccup was perfect. And tomorrow, on his eighteenth birthday, Hiccup would finally take his place beside Alvin. It was what he had been waiting for for years.

Alvin watched as the teen looked around his room, pleased that there was no sadness or regret in his eye. Hiccup wasn’t sad to be leaving his own room. If anything, he seemed eager to get out and start warming Alvin’s bed. The boy, now almost a man, was flawless. He was soft, and gentle, and kind almost to the point of stupidity, but he was also one of the best fighters Outcast had ever seen. His body, his voice, everything about him was meant to lure and ensnare, and he did his job perfectly. He had all of the Outcasts wrapped around his little finger. Everything about the boy had an effortless appeal to it, oozing a sensuality that everyone saw, but for Alvin’s hands only.

And the best part was, he had no idea it was there. Hiccup was completely unaware of his allure.


	6. Chapter 6

When they returned from the Great Hall, which was still full of drunken Outcasts when they left, Hiccup expected to be slammed against a wall immediately as he’d seen men do to their wives countless times before. He might be a virgin, but Hiccup was not uneducated. He’d heard enough of the warriors talking about their conquests to get the idea that sex wasn’t entirely a good thing, used as a means of control and punishment more than anything else. But he was eager to please Alvin, and he knew he would do anything for the man, so he didn’t fight when he was pulled in to the chief’s bedroom. He couldn’t, however, completely hide the slight tremble in his hands as he pulled Alvin’s armour off. He looked up when Alvin grabbed his wrists, biting his lip nervously.

“What’s wrong lad?”

“N-Nothing. I mean..” He frowned and looked away, but Alvin’s hand on his chin pulled his gaze back up. “I-Is it going to hurt?” He blurted, hating how scared he sounded.

“Oh, pet.” Alvin’s voice was surprisingly soft as he leaned down to Hiccup’s level, pressing their lips together. And just like that, Hiccup had his first kiss. Alvin’s lips were rough and chapped against his, almost gently at first before pressing more firmly. Hiccup’s hands clutched at his shoulders, a small whine pulling from his throat when Alvin straightened up again. “It’ll be fine. I’m sure you’ll like it.”

Hiccup looked up shyly. “Promise?” Alvin’s large hand cupped his cheek, and he leaned in to the touch.

“Promise.” He nodded. Hiccup smiled and looked at the ground for a moment before leaning up on his toes to kiss him again. An arm wrapped around his waist as Hiccup tugged at Alvin’s shirt, whining in annoyance and scrabbling at the fabric impatiently until he managed to wrestle it off. Alvin smirked and pressed down on Hiccup’s shoulders to guide him to sit on the bed. He pulled the boy’s shirt over his head, leaning down to kiss him again. Hiccup’s neck strained as he tried to press close to him. He whined, but reluctantly laid back when Alvin pushed on his shoulder, shivering when his pants were pulled off. Alvin’s rough hand wrapped around his already half-hard length, making Hiccup hiss at the contact.

“A-Alvin..” He groaned. He looked down at the man, which was really a bad idea, because Alvin chose that moment to smirk at him in a way that could almost be called evil as he  _licked_ , from base to tip and back again. Hiccup’s head flew back with a moan.

"H-H-Haaa!" He called out wordlessly, his back arching off the bed. Alvin’s hand on his hip kept him in place as that tongue played with him torturously, covering every inch of him before before Alvin’s lips wrapped around the tip and he  _sucked_  and  _gods, yes_! Hiccup’s mouth fell open in a noiseless scream as he came. He collapsed back against the bed, panting harshly, his chest heaving as he tried to remember how to breath. His heart had either stopped entirely, or was beating so fast he couldn’t feel it anymore.

"I- I’m sorry." He said breathlessly, closing his eyes. Below him, Alvin smirked. Hiccup shivered when he kissed his hip.

“Don’t apologize angel.” He all but purred, his thumbs stroking over his hip bones.

“That was.. whoa..” Hiccup mumbled, pressing the heels of his palms to his eyes as he tried to register what had just happened. He flushed when he realized that Alvin was still hard above him. “You didn’t..”

“Hush. Turn over for me.” He shivered but did as he was told, twisting around to lay on his stomach. He leaned up on his elbows to look back at Alvin curiously, wriggling his hips eagerly. Alvin’s finger brushed against his hole and he gasped. His head dropped back against his forearms and he squirmed, not sure if he was trying to push toward his hands or away from them. His hands disappeared for a moment before they returned, wetter than before. Hiccup hissed as a finger slowly pushed past the tight muscles of his hole. He tried to squirm away as another finger joined the first, whimpering softly.

“D-Dammit, that hurts!” He hissed, digging his fingers into his arms. Alvin held his hip to keep him still as his fingers pushed and spread. Hiccup whined and shuddered, doing his best not to squirm. “A-Alvin, it bu- Ah!” He shouted as something was touched inside him, sending a shock of pleasure up his spine. He could almost  _hear_  Alvin smirking behind him as he pushed and played with the sensitive spot, turning Hiccup into a pile of goo as he moaned and pressed his forehead to his arm.

He almost wailed when the fingers disappeared, half glaring at Alvin when he turned over. “Jerk.” He mumbled, squirming slightly. Alvin rolled his eyes at him and pulled him in to his lap. Hiccup’s eyes widened when he saw the size of Alvin’s erection, balking back as far as the hands on his hips could let him. “Th-That’s never gonna fit!” He squeaked.

"Relax, Hiccup. You just had four fingers in you, you’ll be fine." His lips pressed to Hiccup’s until he relaxed again. Hiccup looked up at him, still nervous as he chewed his lip, but allowed himself to be guided on to his knees until he pressed against his hole. He didn’t force him down, rather let him slowly push his way down, pausing every so often as he panted and pressed his face against Alvin’s shoulder.

He went limp when he was finally seated, holding on to Alvin’s shoulder weakly and hiding his face against him. Alvin was not a small man, and his dick was not an exception, and Hiccup felt like he’d been run through. He squirmed slightly and groaned as he felt him press against his spine. Alvin’s finger pressed against his stretched hole and he looked up at him with a whine.

Hesitantly, he pushed himself up on his knees, letting a few inches slip free before sliding down again. He rode him slowly as Alvin’s hands tightened around his hips, purring encouragements in his ear until he was slamming himself down eagerly, crying out in pleasure.

"You like that, huh? You like a big cock in you?" Alvin growled.

"Y-Yes, Gods yes." He whimpered, his nails dragging down Alvin’s back. Alvin came with a roar, filling Hiccup to the brim. His hand wrapped around Hiccup again, jacking him off until he came across his stomach. Hiccup whined softly as they laid back on the bed, squirming back so Alvin didn’t slip out of him, and leaned up to kiss him again. "I love you Alvin." He whispered, voice a bit hoarse.

"I love you too pet."


	7. Chapter 7

Honesty, with how he had been raised, no one in the village was very surprised that Hiccup was perfectly trained within a few short months. After losing his virginity on his eighteenth birthday, Hiccup had taken his place as Alvin’s personal pet. He followed the man everywhere, always staying a step behind him, always smiling like he had a secret no one else knew. He stayed at Alvin’s feet or on his lap during meetings, whispering in his ear as he surveyed everyone else in the room. He was still a warrior, of course, and he defended his village when dragons attacked, but other than that he stayed with Alvin, calm and complacent.

That was what made it all the more shocking when Hiccup flipped out.

He had been curled up on Alvin’s lap, laughing quietly and smiling as the chief fed him by hand. They had gone hunting that morning, so he still had his armour on and his ax slung across his back as opposed to the lighter clothes he’d taken to wearing out of necessity when Alvin had begun to tear his clothes off during his more impatient moments.

“Alvin!”

Hiccup looked up and quickly went quiet as a stricken looking messenger came running in to the hall, stopping at the table for a moment to gasp for air. The teen watched silently as he straightened again and looked at Alvin.

“Chief, we’ve got a problem.”

“Well spit it out.” Alvin snapped, annoyed. The soldier looked at Hiccup for a moment before looking back.

“Ah.. Perhaps it would be better if-”

“Talk or get out.” He growled. The man sighed and grimaced.

“We just received word that Berk is going to attack. Our source says that Stoick plans to take back his son by force.”

Hiccup moved before either of them could blink. He had the messenger slammed against the wall, the edge of his ax pressing to his neck. The man looked far more scared of a scrawny boy than anyone should.

“Start talking.” He snarled. “When are they coming? Who told you?”

“Hiccup, that’s enough.” Alvin said calmly. Hiccup glared at him over his shoulder, but the chief just raised an eyebrow at him until he slowly lowered his weapon and stepped back. His shoulders were still tense, fist clenching around his ax as he stood at Alvin’s elbow, too worked up to sit down. “Did Mildew say when the attack would happen?” He asked the messenger, who still looked rather shell shocked.

“They sail in a fortnight. And.. they’re planning to call the Berserkers to assist them.”

That had Alvin tensing. “..Send a message to Berserk. We’ve held peace with them much longer than the Berkians. Oswald will help us before them.” The messenger nodded sharply and left the hall, seeming eager to get away from Hiccup, who was still shifting and growling unhappily. Once the man had left, Alvin’s fingers tangled in Hiccup’s hair, yanking him down to his knees. Hiccup went down with a cry of annoyance more than pain, grabbing his wrist as he glared at the floor.

"Hiccup." Alvin said firmly, staring at him evenly until the green eyes lifted to meet his gaze. "Nothing is going to happen to you.  _No one_  is taking you from me. Understood?”

Hiccup stared at him for a few long moments before nodding slightly. “Yes Alvin.” He said quietly. He slowly relaxed under Alvin’s grip, his eyes falling shut with a quiet sigh.


	8. Chapter 8

The Berserkers arrived eleven days later. The Outcasts were surprised to learn that Oswald was dead, and none of them were too pleased that his son had taken over. Even from Alvin’s greeting, Hiccup could tell that he didn’t like the guy, but he had no idea why. While he’d never personally met anyone from the tribe, he had heard enough stories to know that they were brutally efficient in battle, though they hadn’t initiated one since Oswald went soft. That was what they had been relying on, that the chief would side with the tribe getting attacked rather than the one attacking. With this new kid though, they didn’t have that.

Hiccup was perched on Alvin’s lap, one leg crossed over the other as he spoke quietly to the chief. His gaze kept being pulled back to the strange Berserker leader, who couldn’t have been more than three years older than him. Most of the people had already cleared out for the night, there was only a handful of soldiers scattered around the room now. Dagur sat alone at a table, glaring in to his mead like it held the answers to the world.

"He’s strange." Hiccup mused. "You would think a Berserker would be hungry for war."

"He’s still young. Barely a man. But eventually they’ll have to make their choice." Alvin grunted. He didn’t like it when things didn’t go his way, but Hiccup was sure he had a plan.

"Do they honour the treaty with us, or with Berk.. Help defend our shores or attack them.. Either way they gain an enemy. All for the ridiculous notion that I would ever return to Stoick." He growled the name softly. "He’s a fool if he thinks I would ever forgive him."

They spoke quietly for a few more minutes, Hiccup’s eyes never leaving the Berserker, until Savage came rushing in. Hiccup barely understood what he was saying through his rushed voice, but Alvin set him on the ground and stood. “Stay here Hiccup.”

"Yes Alvin." Hiccup said quietly, pushing away the questions that were bubbling just behind his tongue. He knew better than to argue with that tone.

Hiccup stayed standing there for a while before sighing and walking toward the table where the food had been laid out. He let his fingers wander as he passed the Berserker’s table, brushing across the chief’s back and admiring the way the muscles tensed and rippled under his fingertips, the quick reflexes as he twisted in his seat to grab Hiccup’s wrist. His eyes turned from vicious to confused and curious as he realized who he had grabbed, but instead of letting go, Dagur turned in his seat to face him fully, tugging him a bit closer. Eyes on the floor, Hiccup allowed himself to be pulled between his legs.

"Who are you?" Dagur demanded. Hiccup flushed slightly.

"H-Hiccup. I’m.. Ah.. I’m Alvin’s consort." Neither of them missed how his face twisted slightly with the words.

"Look at me." Hiccup’s eyes snapped up at the command, meeting Dagur’s gaze. He couldn’t help a small shiver of pleasure as the chief’s eyes ran over his body, taking in every inch of him. "You don’t seem too thrilled by that idea."

Hiccup glanced around quickly, making sure none of the Outcasts had noticed them, before he leaned in closer to whisper to him. “I’m not. Do you honestly think someone like him can keep up with someone like me?” He pouted. “That old fool takes care of his own pleasures and nothing more.”

"Why not leave?" Dagur asked, raising an eyebrow. Hiccup sighed sadly.

"He’d only drag me back if I tried to leave on my own. I’m stuck here, unfortunately."

"So.. Don’t leave alone." He shrugged. Hiccup stared at him for a long moment, before he stepped back quickly, just as Alvin returned. He chewed his lip, tucking his hair behind his ear as he peeked out of the corner of his eye to make sure Alvin hadn’t seen them.

"I have to go." He said reluctantly. Dagur’s hand grabbed his wrist again to stop him.

"Meet me by the dragon pits tonight." He said under his breath. Hiccup looked at Alvin again for a second before nodding and pulling away from him.

That night, once Alvin was sleeping peacefully, Hiccup carefully slipped from the bed, pulling on his clothes and sneaking out the front door. It was relatively easy to pick his way through the town, sticking to the edges of the shadows where the moonlight couldn’t find him. He could barely see the Berserker leaning against the metal cage that covered the arena, but he heard him shift his weight as he approached.

“Alvin wouldn’t be pleased if he knew I snuck out.” He said quietly.

“Do you always do what Alvin tells you?” Dagur asked, sounding like he was trying to joke. Hiccup gave him a confused look.

“Of course.”

That made Dagur pause. He looked at Hiccup again like he was some strange creature he didn’t understand.

“ _Why_ _?_ ”

The question stumped Hiccup for a moment. He had to chew his lip in thought before answering. “Well.. I guess it’s all I’ve ever known.” He said quietly. “Alvin took me in and raised me. I never thought of disobeying him.”

“Because you trust him, or because of this?” Hiccup jolted slightly as a hand suddenly reached out to press against a fresh bite mark on his shoulder. A weak groan escaped him before he could stop himself, shying away from the touch. Nervously, Hiccup’s eyes flicked from the ground to Dagur and back for a few tense seconds. It wasn’t that the Berserker was suddenly sane. He was still as deranged as his title. He was just confused by Hiccup. He was so intent on figuring him out, that the madness took a momentary back seat. Of course, that all disappeared when Hiccup suddenly grabbed his shoulders and leaned up to kiss him.

With a pleased growl, Dagur’s hands grabbed his hips, turning them and pressing him back against the metal caging of the arena. Hiccup groaned and leaned up on his toes to wrap his arms around his neck. Dagur’s mouth dragged down his jaw line, but Hiccup pulled away quickly when he nipped at his skin, hissing for him to not leave any marks.

He wasn’t sure how long they stayed there, rocking against each other as Dagur’s hand slid under his shirt to tease his nipples. Hiccup gasped and moaned, pressing against him eagerly.

"Hiccup?"

Hiccup jumped and pushed Dagur away, looking over his shoulder. “Shit, Savage.” He hissed, squirming out from Dagur’s hold. “You have to go, if he finds you here- Meet me on the cliffs tomorrow, Alvin is training the soldiers all day.” He said quickly, leaning up to steal one more kiss before shoving him away. “Go!”

Dagur had barely disappeared into the shadows before Savage appeared, eyeing Hiccup warily. “What are you doing out here?”

"Just going for a walk." Hiccup said smoothly, reaching up to fix his hair. "I couldn’t sleep."

"You know Alvin doesn’t like you wandering around at night." Savage’s eyes zeroed in on a small mark on Hiccup’s neck, and the brunette could have cursed the gods themselves. He told that idiot not to leave any marks! "I suggest you not do this again Hiccup. Alvin doesn’t deal with betrayal well."

Hiccup growled and grabbed the man by his wrist, twisting his arm behind his back easily. “Do not question my loyalty, Savage. You won’t like the consequences." He shoved him to the ground and stalked away. He slipped in to his home quietly, climbing back on to the bed where Alvin was still sleeping soundly.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm going to go hunting today while you're with the soldiers." Hiccup said the next morning at breakfast. "Is that alright?" Alvin eyed him for a moment before nodding. Hiccup smiled. "Thank you."

After that, it was easy to slip away into the dense forest that went almost to the edge of the cliffs. Dagur was already there waiting for him and Hiccup went into his arms with a sigh.

"I'm sorry about last night. Savage is.. Kind of an idiot." And that was putting it lightly.

"Stoick attacks in two days." Dagur frowned, clearly having more important concerns. "Shouldn't you be in training with the others? Or getting as far from here as you can?"

"I'm not running!" Hiccup growled, before forcing himself to calm down. "...Stoick is my battle. I'm not going to hide away in some cave while my tribe fights for me."

"How is he your battle? And if you're planning on taking him on, you should definitely be in training."

"...He's my father." Hiccup muttered darkly. "He cast me off the island on a damn raft when I was a year old because I was born small. He's attacking because he believes I belong on Berk now that he knows I'm alive." He paused for a moment, shaking his head. "Training wouldn't do me any good anyway. Everyone is too scared of hurting me. Alvin is the only one who gives me any challenge, and even he doesn't really try." He pulled away from Dagur and wandered over to one of the trees, hooking his hand over a branch and pulling himself up. He weaved between the branches as he climbed, something he did when he was restless. "I only really learned to fight through dragon training. If it weren't for that, I'd probably be a weakling."

"So what you're saying is, you don't know how to fight another person." Hiccup paused. With a sly smile, he pulled a knife from his leg, holding it loosely as he walked out over a branch. Without a moment of hesitation, he dropped out of the tree and landed squarely on Dagur's back, latching on to him and sending them both sprawling to the ground. The knife went to his throat, and he gave a smirk.

"Who said that?" Dagur looked up at him with something between surprise and pride. Before either of them knew how it began, they were tousling on the forest floor, each getting the upper hand for a moment before it was quickly stolen away. Dagur didn’t ease up at all, using every trick he knew, but in the end Hiccup had him pinned, his dagger lightly touching his throat.

“Give up.” Hiccup panted.

“Come to Berserk with me.”

The sudden request had Hiccup reeling, surprise on his face as he sat back on his ankles. “What?” Dagur sat up and pulled him in for a kiss, which Hiccup returned.

“Once this stupid battle is over. Come with me. Away from Alvin."

"I.. You're going to help us?" Hiccup asked hesitantly. Dagur rolled his eyes.

"Of course."

"..Alvin would never let you take me." He whispered. "We wouldn't make it a mile off the shore."

“Screw Alvin.”

Hiccup hesitated, eyeing Dagur for a moment before nodding slowly. “Yeah. Yes, I’ll come with you.” Dagur grinned and leaned over to kiss him. Hiccup laughed and let him push him against the cold grass, their hips rocking together slowly as they held each other close.

“Hiccup!” The brunette groaned and pulled away, wriggling out of Dagur’s arms. He wiped off his swollen lips quickly, giving Dagur a sad look before slipping through the trees to find Alvin.

“Yes Alvin?”

“You were late coming back. What happened?”

“Was I?” Hiccup flushed. “Sorry. Must have gotten distracted. Did I miss lunch?” Alvin eyed him for a moment before shaking his head.

“No. Come on, I’ll walk you to the Great Hall.” Hiccup glanced over his shoulder briefly, seeing the fleeting shape of Dagur slipping away, before following Alvin out of the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has a blog! Come drop by sometime! outcast-hiccup.tumblr.com


End file.
